Mi hermoso hombre de ojos grisaceos
by Cristine Cullen
Summary: Mi vida era perfecta antes de conocer al dueño de esos hermosos ojos grisáceos que haría cambiar mi vida completamente


**-The Paintbrush Contest**

**Nombre de la historia: Mi hermoso hombre de ojos grisaceos**  
**Nombre de la Autora: Delitah Cullen**  
**Pareja: Rose/Emmet**  
**Número de palabras: 3706**  
**Rating/Advertencias: T**

**Summary: mi vida era perfecta antes de conocer al dueño de esos hermosos ojos grisáceos que haría cambiar mi vida completamente**

Estoy mas que furiosa, tuve un día pesado en mi trabajo, casi me echan por llegar tarde, ¡Si solo dos minutos después llegue!, el maldito acosador que se hace llamar mi jefe, me puso mil trabajos para realizar solo por rechazarle su invitación a comer y otras cosas ¡Pero que piensa el, que soy un zorra! Pero si sigue así, no voy a tener otra opción que denunciarlo por acoso, pero tampoco puedo hacer eso ya que perdería mi trabajo y es lo único que tengo por ahora.

-ah!- grite mas furiosa de lo que ya estaba, por estar sumergida en mis pensamientos ideando una y mil formas para hacerle la vida imposible a mi jefe, pise un charco de agua que estaba junto en frente mío, y me moje toda mi pierna prácticamente. Mi día no podía ser peor, pero que equivocada estaba.

-¿porque esto me sucede a mi?- pregunte al cielo, ya que en este mismo instante empezó a llover, que no es nada raro ya si vivo en Forks, que los 350 días al año llueve, pero justo hoy, que estoy apurada ya que llego tarde para la prueba de vestido que me tengo que hacer para el casamiento de Bella, de mi mejor amiga con su novio, pero quien me va a dejar entrar así, toda desarreglada y mojada. Tan metida estaba en mis pensamientos, que casi salto cuando mi celular sonó, me fije y he visto que me había llegado un mensaje:

"_Amiga, se suspendió la prueba de los vestidos, por la gran tormenta que esta cayendo es Seattle, lo haremos otro día, te avisare mas tarde_

_Besitos_

_Tu amiga, Bella S. de Cullen"_

Por lo menos me salve de ir a Seattle toda mojada, ahora voy a irme a la parada de taxi para esperar que venga uno, ya que el tarado de mi hermano, se le ocurrió usar mi auto y cuando lo trajo, al cerrar, dejo la radio prendida, y el auto se quedo sin batería! Hasta mi día empezó mal por culpa de El.

Llevo media hora esperando, y ni un maldito taxi pasa por acá, por lo menos ya paro de llover fuerte. Para poder descansar un poco, ya que los zapatos me estaban matando, me fui a sentar en un banco que había en el parque, que se encontraba justo en frente de la parada de taxi para estar atenta a que llegase uno. Por no estar prestando atención por donde caminaba, tropecé con una piedra, y cerré los ojos para recibir el impacto pero este nunca llego, en lugar de seo, dos brazos musculosos me salvaron

-Ya puedes abrir los ojos hermosura.-me contesto mi salvador. Pero yo conozco esa voz, esa era la voz del jefe de mi jefe, Emmet McCartney, por el cual suspiro cada vez que pasa por mi lado en la oficina y mi saludo con un escueto _"hola"_ y una sonrisa haciendo a su vez que le aparezcan dos hoyuelos en sus mejillas, haciéndolo ver como un osito.

-Gracias.-conteste, abriendo mis ojos, encontrándome con dos ojos grisáceos, parecían dos hoyos oscuros, que te invitan a perderte cada vez que lo ves en ellos. Yo nunca me fije en como eran sus ojos, ya que nunca lo vi directamente, pero ahora que lo estoy viendo, me impresiona el color de ellos, es de un gris claro, no como el gris que tiene el pueblo cada vez que se nubla el cielo, este es un gris claro, hermoso, que le va perfectamente con su hermosa cara.

-Rose, estas bien?- pregunto Emmet preocupado agitando una mano en frente de mi para salir de mi aturdimiento.

-Sip, estoy bien, gracias por salvarme de la caída que iba a recibir.- le conteste aun aturdida y un poco sonrojada.

-Oh, no hay problema, pero que haces por estos lugares, en un día lluvioso, y además toda desarreglada?- me pregunto, ya que era extraño que yo ande toda desarreglada, ya que se conocía en el pueblo que yo era una adicta a la belleza femenina exterior y en este momento soy todo lo contrario

-Ey, me estas llamando fea?- le pregunte supuestamente indignada y ofendida, pero el mejor que todos sabia que ninguna persona se podía enojar con el, ya que a pesar de su cara fuerte que cuando lo conoces pensarías que es un luchador, con el paso del tiempo te das cuenta que es una persona sumamente amable y gentil con todas las personas, no importa si son importantes o no.- no, me iba a ir hace horas, pero como no tenia auto y demás, me quede a esperar un taxi, y bueno, ahí se desató la tormenta, y quede completamente empapada.

-oh, ey, te invito a comer-cenar, y mientras podemos conversar, aceptas?- me pregunto, poniendo su carita mas tierna si eso es posible, sacando el labio inferior un poco, para resaltar mas su cara como de un perrito degollado. Me dio demasiada pena su carita, que termine por aceptar

Ya habían pasado dos meses, desde que yo y Emmet nos sentamos a la tarde en la placita y empezamos a platicar. El era un hombre muy simpático, de eso no tengo duda, pero también tiene un buen corazón; también descubrí que su hermano es el novio de mi mejor amiga, pronto a casarse, que coincidencias de la vida, y yo que nunca le vi fuera del trabajo. Por todas esas cosas, cada vez yo estaba mas enamorada de el, pero no creo que tenga una oportunidad para estar con el. Ahora me encontraba en la casa de Bella, para que mañana que ya sea su boda, pudiéramos irnos juntas ya nosotras somos sus madrinas y los chicos, los padrinos

-Amiga, te estoy hablando.-me dijo Alice, con las manos en las caderas, mirándome con expresión "enfadada" ya que no le estaba prestando atención, pero es que no podía, estaba triste, mi mente no dejaba de repasar todo lo que vi la semana pasada, que hizo que me quedara dolida, furiosa y engañada por el.

…**Flashback…**

_Iba caminando por Seattle para comprarle un regalo a Emmet ya que dentro de dos días será su cumpleaños, cuando estaba en una tienda deportiva escuche una conversación que me desgarraría el corazón para siempre y que no volvería a confiar nunca mas en los hombres_

_-Hola amor, ¿como estas?- le pregunto Emmet a la persona que estaba al otro lado del teléfono._

_-…_

_-si, ya se que estuve muy distante contigo estos meses, pero necesitaba estar concentrado para pensar en el siguiente paso de nuestro plan.- contesto Emmet. ¿Pero de que plan hablaban? Pero si el estuvo todos estos meses conmigo; entonces todo lo que vivimos fue una farsa, yo era como la de turno, por así decirlo, la amante por eso era que no me quería llevar a ningún restaurante de Port Angels, o de Seattle. Pero la siguiente frase fue la que destrozó mi corazón por completo_

_-…_

_-Rosalie, no es nadie para mi, yo estoy con ella para llegar a mi propósito, el día de la boda, le pediré para que sea mi novia y me presente a sus padres también, así podre conocer quien fue la persona que mas daño nos hizo a los dos.- dijo. Así que yo era un medio para llegar a un fin, ¿pero que tiene que ver mi familia en eso? ¿Que le habrán hacho a Emmet para que sienta odio hacia ellos? Estaba furiosa, ya vería el quien es verdaderamente Rosalie Hale, me iba a conocer; pero no iba a ser hoy, iba a esperar para cuando sea el momento indicado._

_-…_

_-Amor, te tengo que dejar, es que tengo que resolver algunos inconvenientes antes de la boda para que todo salga perfecto, te amo. Chao.- se despidió Emmet dándose la vuelta con su teléfono en la mano y casi descubriéndome que lo estaba escuchando, ya que estaba en unos de los estantes mas cerca para escucharle mejor, pero por suerte no me vio. Cuando se dio la vuelta para ver unos artículos sobre futbol, pude salir del local con lagrimas en los ojos, eran de dolor por su traición, pero también eran de rabia e impotencia, en ese momento no me importaba lo que pensaba la gente, yo solo me quería subir en al auto y irme rumbo a casa para no salir nunca mas de ahí._

…**Fin Flashback…**

**-**Perdón amiga, es que estaba recordando algo muy doloroso que no quisiera recordar.- dije con voz lastimera tratando de ocultar, ya que mañana era la boda de mi amiga, que por obra del destino, la decoración era en un gris claro brillante, haciendo que cuando una persona vea ese color, se sienta feliz, pero no yo, que mi corazón es un gris oscuro, opaco, que El mismo esfumo toda la alegría que tenia para convertirlo en una tristeza profunda de la cual no quiero ni puedo salir.

-amiga, quieres contarnos, para algo somos tus amigas, casi hermanas, las dos hemos notado que de acá para adelante has estado muy triste, se nota en el aire, ¿que pasó? ¿Peleaste con Emmet? ¿El te hizo algo?- pregunto Alice atropelladamente haciendo que no le entienda ni pio al momento pero después comprendiendo sus palabras, abrí los ojos como platos, tanto se me notaba que estaba triste, es cierto, no había ido últimamente al Mall, haciendo que mis amigas y conocidas me vieran raro, ya que yo era una adicta, por así decirlo, a comprar y todo lo que conlleva. Pero, por más que sean mis amigas, y las quiera, no puedo arruinarles el día más feliz a todas que es mañana, por eso dije una pequeña mentirita.

-Es que me siento rara, todas ustedes con novio, bella, vos a punto de casarse con un hombre increíble, y vos Alice, ya estas pronto a hacer lo mismo. Me estoy sintiendo celosa-dije, haciendo que las tres nos riamos- pero creo que es por la edad, tengo 28 años y ni novio tengo, y mi reloj biológico ya me apura para tener un hijo.- dije, suspirando al final. Yo siempre he anhelado tener un hijo y una familia, poder criarlos, que pueda darle amor, cuando encontré a la persona indicada, ya me fui haciendo planes de cómo seria nuestros hijos, con los cabellos rubios, blancos, pero lo mas importantes lo ojos, quería que fuera de ese gris del cual me enamore la primera vez que me fije en ellos. Pero nada es como es, como se dice, la vida no es justa, y a mi me toco vivirlo en carne propia.

- amiga, vas a encontrar a ese hombre que te haga suspirar cada vez que lo veas, vos lo vas a amar con la misma intensidad que el te va a amar a vos, pero va a haber complicaciones en su futuro, que lo van a superar si se mantienen juntos.- dijo Alice con la mirada perdida, a veces me daban miedo sus visiones, como ella llama, porque la mayoría de las veces acierta, pero esta ves no, esta ves estaba equivocada, yo encontré al amor de mi vida, pero nosotros nunca vamos a estar juntos.

-Bueno, para cambiar de tema, vamos a cenar ya que me muero de hambre, de ser así me como una doble ración.- dije, mis amigas me miraron con los ojos abiertos como platos pero yo no le hice caso y Salí del cuarto rumbo al comedor.

Al terminar de cenar, me fui al cuarto que compartíamos las tres ya que haríamos una ultima pijamada, ya que mañana después de la boda, yo me iría de Forks a Londres, ya que me ofrecieron un trabajo como administradora de un local, yo por supuesto acepte, ya que me quería librar de todas las mala libras que viví este ultimo tiempo en mi vida. Cuando estaba por las escaleras, sentí un ligero mareo que me hizo trastabillar y caer de bruces al suelo, causando mucho ruido, ya que Alice y Bella vinieron corriendo a ver que pasaba. Cuando me vieron en el piso, corrieron asustadas junto a mí y me atropellaron en preguntas, pero lo único que yo dije cuando me dejaron hablar es que tuve un _ligero mareo_ , cuando dije eso, mis dos amigas se quedaron estáticas en sus lugares y después empezaron a chillar como unas locas, abrazándose y murmurándose cosas.

-ey, chicas, ¿que pasa, porque tanto alboroto?-pregunto prácticamente gritando ya que si decía en mi voz de tono normal no me escucharían.

-amiga, no te das cuenta de las señales, tuviste un mareo y estuviste a punto de desmayarte, hoy tenias un gran apetito, y dime, ¿Cuándo fue tu ultimo periodo?, puede que no sea medica, pero estoy viviendo casi 4 años con Edward y aprendí algunas cosas, no crees que puedas estar embarazada.- me dijo Bella. Peor no podía ser, hace mucho que yo no estaba con nadie, solo fue hace un mes que estuve con…. NO. No puede ser, yo no puedo esperar un hijo de aquel hombre que con solo sus ojos grisáceos yo caí rendidita a sus pies y al final me hizo mas daño de lo que debería.

-bueno, porque no confirmamos, yo tengo acá unas pruebas de embarazo, te puedo dar una o dos y te la realizas.-dijo Bella con un encogimiento de hombros y nosotras con los ojos abiertos como platos ¿Cómo ella tenia pruebas de embarazos en su casa?- No me miren así, ya les dije que Edward es doctor, y bueno, veníamos intentarlo hace tiempo.-termino de decir con la cara toda sonrojada a causa de la vergüenza.

Dejamos pasar el tema, ya que teníamos cosas mas importantes, como averiguar si estaba embarazada o no, si lo estaba, esto no iba a ser impedimento para que me vaya, si o si voy a hacer mi vida fuera de Forks, pero antes de irme le iba a decir a Emmet que estaba embarazada de el.

Y si no estaba, iba a ser un duro golpe para mi, ya que yo soñaba con un bebe en mis brazos, con sus cabellitos rubios, con unos ojos grises hermosos como nadie.

Ya faltaba poco para que empiece la marcha nupcial para iniciar la boda, Bella estaba hermosa con su vestido de la época medieval que Alice perfectamente le hizo **(imagen en mi perfil) **a nosotras, que somos las madrinas, nos hizo un vestido que va con la decoración, de un gris oscuro y una cita por la cintura de color negro **(imagen en mi perfil),** todas estábamos divinas.

-amiga, tranquilízate, ya te vas a casar con el hombre de tu vida, no hay porque estar nerviosa- le decía a Bella para que se tranquilice ya que estaba mas nerviosa que el mismísimo novio. Estábamos afuera de la iglesia en donde se realizaría la unión espiritual, ya que la civil ya se hizo hace una semana. Al poco tiempo escuchamos la música que da inicio a la boda, primero entramos nosotros, que somos los padrinos de la pareja, para mi mala suerte me toco ser la pareja de Emmet, ya que Alice era con Jasper. Emmet estaba hermoso con su traje gris, que hacia contraste con su color de ojos, antes esto me parecía lo más maravilloso del mundo, todavía me parece, pero por lo que me hizo, yo trato de reprimir el sentimiento que tengo cada vez que lo veo.

La decoración de la iglesia, era de suaves tonos grises con negro, perfectamente combinado con los trajes de los novios **(imagen en mi perfil)**.

La boda estuvo hermosa, las palabras que Edward le dedico a Bella y como Bella le dijo que estaba embarazada y por partida doble, luego. Las bromas que vinieron después de eso, las lagrimas por las palabras que Charlie dijo. En síntesis, toda la boda salió perfecta. Ahora Bella se estaba cambiando de vestido para poder irse a su luna de miel, primero se quedaran en un hotel, y mañana a la mañana saldrán a su destino. Edward le no había dicho donde seria el lugar, porque quería ser una sorpresa, pero después los demás sabíamos, ya que lo ayudamos en eso.

-Amiga, te deseo mucha suerte en esta nueva vida que vas a tener junto a Edward.- le decía Alice con lagrimas en los ojos ya que por un mes no se verían, pero lo que estaba a punto de decir haría que las tres llorásemos mas.

-Amiga, te deseo suerte, y te tengo que contar algo.-dije tomando un poco de aire- yo me voy a ir a Italia por un tiempo, chicas, quiero cambiar de aires.- termine de decir con lagrimas en lo ojos. Cuando levante la vista, ya que la agaché cuando les estaba diciendo la noticia, note como mis amigas también tenían lagrimas en lo ojos.

-Rose, nosotras sabemos que te pasa algo, hasta Jasper me pregunto como te sentías, peo respetaremos tu decisión de querer mudarte, pero no nos tienes que olvidar, tenemos que conocer a nuestro sobrinito/a, y, ah, cuando vengas de visita tienes que traerme muchos vestidos de la ultima edición.- termino de decir Alice con las lagrimas resbalándose ya por sus mejillas

-¡No, nunca las olvidare!

Hace un mes que estoy en Italia, hasta ahora me iba todo bien, ya estoy comenzando a trabajar, encontré un apartamento justo en el centro de la ciudad, mi embazado va todo bien peo mi corazón no, hasta ahora no puedo olvidar la conversación que tuve con Emmet antes de venir

…**Flashback…**

_-Emmet, ¿podemos hablar?- le pregunte tocándole su hombro ya que estaba de espaldas, pero fue mala idea, ya que al tocarlo, sentí millones de descargas eléctricas que recorrían mi cuerpo._

_-Claro, ven.- me respondió, tomándome la mano, llevándome a una de las mesas mas apartadas que había en la fiesta._

_-Emmet, me decepcionaste, me rompiste el corazón, de todo me hiciste, la única pregunta que yo tengo para ti es, ¿Por qué?, que yo te hice, o mi familia, para que te quisieras vengar, pero eso no es lo peor, vos me utilizaste, me enamoraste, y yo solo era la turno, ¿Por qué?- le pregunte de golpe cuando nos sentamos, el terminar de hablarle pude darme cuenta que estaba llorando y Emmet estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos_

_-¿Como… como te enteraste?- me pregunto _

_-eso no importa ahora, solo quiero saber porque lo hiciste.- le respondí un poco mas calmada ya, porque ahora que sabia que estaba embarazada no podía hacer tantos esfuerzos_

_-¿quieres saber la verdad?-me pregunto retóricamente, a lo que yo asentí.- yo cuando tenia 20 años, el Sr. Hale, me dio un empleo en su empresa de entonces, primero comencé a trabajar como mensajero, pero después me di cuenta que lo que enviaba eran grandes cantidades de dinero de forma ilegal. Cuando me fui a reclamarle por eso, el me dijo que no meta mis narices en cosas que no eran mías, y si seguía así, iba a sufrir mucho.- termino de decir Emmet tomando una gran bocanada de aire._

_*A la mañana siguiente, cuando llegue a mi casa después del trabajo, encontré a mis padres, novia, y primas todas muertas en el patio y una nota sobre una de ellas:"__**Eso te pasa por meterte en asuntos que no son tuyos"**__ a partir de esa época, jure vengarme de El y de toda su familia. Cuando te contrate para trabajar, yo ya supe quien eras y empecé a trazar un plan con la ayuda de mi novia, Caroline, para conseguirlo, para conseguir que el Sr. Hale pague por todo._

_*Pero no todo resulto como nosotros queríamos, Caroline se enamoro de un francés y me lo dijo y se fue con el a Francia. Y yo, por mas que quería negar mis sentimientos hacia ti, no pude Rose, yo te amo.-termino de decir Emmet. Yo no lo podía creer todo lo que el me conto y peor el mismo me confirmo que me estaba utilizando pero que al final se enamoro de mi_

_-Lo siento Emmet, yo te amaba muchísimo, yo me enamore de ti, Emmet, de tu carácter, tu sonrisa, de todo, pero principalmente de esos ojos grisáceos que tienes, pero me hiciste muchísimo daño cuando escuche que yo solo era una pieza mas en tu juego, yo te amo todavía pero necesito tiempo, y puede ser que en algún te pueda perdonar pero ahora no.-dije levantándome, ya que no quería llegar tarde para subirme en el avión e irme a mi nuevo destino_

_-y una cosa mas, serás padre, yo no te digo esto para que te responsabilices ni nada, solo te lo digo porque yo no soy como vos, engañando a la gente paran conseguir lo que quiere, puede que mi padre te haya hecho eso, pero yo no soy el, con el tenias que pagar las cuentas, a El tenias que hacerle sufrir Emmet, no a mi.-dije yéndome, pero en el ultimo segundo me di la vuelta, regrese junto a el, le di un pequeño piquito y le agregue: -No me busques Emmet, necesito tiempo. Adiós._

…**Fin Flashback…**

Cuando estaba terminando de recordar todo lo que hablamos ese día, sonó el timbre del apartamento. Extrañada me fui a ver quien era, y me encontré con una grata sorpresa.

-¡Emmet!

-¿será que este pobre ser humano, podrá pedir su perdón?- pregunto Emmet, con una cara de lo mas tierna, derritiéndome por dentro. Cuando llegue en Italia, directo llame a mi padre para hablar sobre lo que me conto Emmet, todo era verdad, todo lo que el hizo, a la gente que mato, no podía ser que El fuera mi padre. A partir de ese día me olvide de que era mi padre, y ahora lo trato como Señor y no como mi padre.

-puede ser si me muestras esos ojos grisáceos de los que me enamore, puede ser que te perdone.-dije con una cara de lo mas inocente, causando la enorme sonrisa de El, marcando así esos dos hoyuelos de lo mas tierno

-Te amo Rose, te amo como nunca ame a nadie, puede que tengamos diferencias en el futuro, como toda pareja, pero si estoy contigo, nunca mas seré infeliz.-me dijo besándome apasionadamente

-Yo también te amo, mi hombre de ojos grisáceos

**FIN**

* * *

**Hola chicas, que les parecio el Os, este es para el concurso que estoy participando. Espero que realmente les guste, y si les gusta que me hagan saber por medio de un review**

**Besitos  
**


End file.
